


Never Enough

by kitsuchi (genusshrike)



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-01
Updated: 2003-12-01
Packaged: 2017-10-08 23:28:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/80593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genusshrike/pseuds/kitsuchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barty is Regulus's best friend.  But Regulus isn't sure that's enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Enough

Barty is my only friend. It seems so odd. I am not unpopular, whatever effect my brother's reign has had on me. In Slytherin, it is enough that I am a Black.

But they are not my friends. Barty is my only friend, and though I would not tell it, I love him more than anything. Even more that I love my family do I love him, for he hates his and the difference in our blood ties is so striking.

Sometimes, when I am scared, Barty promises me things. He promises to love me as he never loved his own. He promises to be there.

But lately he has been changing. He hates his father so viciously he will do anything to displease him. I want to please my parents. And what he does to spurn his father I will do to please my own, because that is what Blacks do. But sometimes now I feel he looks down on my for wanting to please my family.

And when he promises to protect me, I'm not sure I can believe him. Barty always wanted more.


End file.
